Rogue
Rogue a member of the X-Men. She is also a member of The Omega League with her brother Nightcwaler. The Omega League Storyline She the rest of the X-Men and other groups stopped one of Hunson Abadeer's plans. She with the rest of the Omega League helped the P Team in their fight with Zeus. Meister of War LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Rogue with Cruger, Starkiller and Nightcrawler show up to join forces with The B Team, Slade's Ensemble and the Miracle Elite to save the multiuniverse from Sinster, Blackgurumon and Jesse. They also seem to know about the ancinet treasures seeked by the heroes which Twilight and Suede ask about.Rogue heads with Cruger and helps catch the Blackgurumon members who they force an answer out of with Starkiller threatening cold blood torture.Picard lead the others characters to the haunted house where they end up having to cross the streets in bins. Rogue helps get the piece of the 4th treasure with Yasha, Jaeris, Night Crawler, Zick and Raziel only for them to learn that Anna was kidnapped. She arrives with Kid as they take out any of the remaining members that weren't posiosned. Rogue and her friends begin their attack on THE S.E.V.O.S.E.C.T Squad as the others attack Sinster. Cruger, Slade, Anti Cosmo and the team learn that Blackgurumon's allies are there and from Slade's ally Jonas Hodges that they are relocating their base and that must find their next piece of the treasure in the pyramid using unconvient means. Slade, Anti Cosmo and The Striker Force lead on the pyramid to find their piece which has Starkiller fight the trio of Hans, Jack Welker, Philip Bauer while Slade and Anti Cosmo fight Blue who shows up by concidence. Rogue joins up with the rest of the heroes and destroys the Internment camp, burning it to the ground with "Another Brick in the Wall" while killing any army remaining. Cruger and the others go into a cavern where the instructions are all in braille, a hard to read language and they have to use translation to find what they are told to do and after some thinking they do sort it out. It turns out that is waiting 2 minutes in the same area. She helps in the war against the villains and goes up against Sector 32. Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Characters hailing from the Marvel Universe Category:Superheroes Category:Mutants Category:Sibling Category:The Omega League Category:Action Heroines Category:Members of the Disney Family Category:Characters that debutted in To Crossover Flee Project Darkness Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Characters in Meister of War Category:Characters in The Wrath of God of War Category:Characters in The Rise of Mechuckles: Beware of the Sith Stalker Category:Characters in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Heroes in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Returning Characters to appear in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Returning Heroes in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:The B Team`s allies Category:Allies of Slade and his Ensemble Category:The Miracle Elite`s allies Category:The Multiversal Resistance's Allies Category:The Bodyguard Unit's Allies Category:The Hunter Force's Allies Category:The Alpha Team's allies Category:The Striker Force's Allies Category:Enemies of The S.E.V.C.O.S.E.T Squad Category:Enemies of The Sinisters of Evil Category:Enemies of The Children of BlackGarurumon Category:Enemies of The Neo Umbrella Corporation Category:Enemies of Sector 32 Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Tara Strong Category:Brotherhood of Vader Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Catherine Taber Category:Flyers Category:Gravity Defyers Category:X-Men Category:Characters with Superhuman strength